


Lady Hu

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji's a busy man and having a dog is not an easy thing. But something makes his days easier, flirting with Luffy





	Lady Hu

“I spoil you don’t I?” Sanji asked as he shook the collar. “Come on now if we are to have a proper walk you have to be the lady that I know you are.” That just got him a long huff. He had to laugh in response because it was really cute. It changed nothing though. The collar had to go on. “Come on Lady.” He teased. “Look at me?”

That got him a long soft yowl as Lady Hu waved her white tail. She still had her head buried in the pillows though. She was so spoiled. She was seriously spoiled. Not that Sanji was going to do anything about that. After the shitty life she had led before he found her… he could indulge once in a while.

“All this fuss about a collar.” Sanji sighed as he eyed the offending article. “I still have to shower.” He pointed out. That got him a yowl. “And I have to go to work.” She howled at his words. “Come on don’t you want to go for a walk while it is still early?” He coaxed. “You might see Luffy.”

That got her tail wagging and she actually looked around at the sound of Luffy’s name. Not that Sanji could blame her. He liked seeing Luffy too. Fricken weirdo that he was. He was new to the area. They had mutual friends but it was not that they were that close. He just kept seeing Luffy. And he turned up at the restaurant Sanji worked at too. He liked Sanji’s dog but that was just a bonus.

“You want to see Luffy?” Sanji said softly as he waved the collar. “Then you have to put on your collar like a good girl.” He coaxed. “You know he usually turns up on early mornings. The longer you don’t put on the collar Lady, the chances of not seeing him…” He trailed off when Lady Hu jumped off her bed with a howl and skittered across his floor to nuzzle his hand. “Nice to see that we’ve come to an agreement.” He chuckled.

He gently kneeled and ignored the nosing that Lady Hu tried to do as he fixed her collar. He had bought he a new one recently and instead of her getting used to it. Seemed like she really hated it. So as soon as he got some free time, he would get another one. Her last one was simple garbage now.

“A nice long walk and hopefully Luffy huh?” Sanji teased as he rubbed her thick fur. “What a great way to start the day right? I know it is.” He whispered before he got to the feet. His crush was bearable but honestly considering how hard he worked, some eye candy once in a while was not that bad.

Sanji adjusted her leash before he scooped up the emergency water bottle for Lady Hu and snacks for the road. Sometimes they ran into Luffy right away and sometimes he saw him around the end of the run. It didn’t matter though. Once they saw him it was fine.

X

“Sanji!” Luffy had turned up when they had only gone down one street and Lady Hu was beside herself. “And Hu!” He exclaimed as he dropped on one knee to embrace Sanji’s dog. “Are you starting out?” He asked as Lady Hu licked his face. “Or are you heading back?”

“Starting out.” Sanji shifted his stance as Luffy’s stare kept him in place. “Somebody didn’t want to wear her collar.”

“It’s a new one isn’t it?” Luffy laughed as he got to his feet. He easily came to Sanji’s side so Sanji resumed walking. Luffy was in casual clothes even with it being so early in the morning. Street lights were still on. “I liked the black one.”

“Me too until she decided it was a chew toy.” Lady Hu danced ahead of them her head going back and forth. Sanji shook his head as he kept his pace to one to match his dog’s. Luffy easily kept pace with him but that was expected. “Did you just come off shift?”

“Hm?” Luffy murmured. “Yeah I did.” He muffled a yawn. “It was fairly quiet. The cat at the station kept trying to sleep on my bed. The others thought it was funny.”

“It is funny.” Sanji chuckled. “But now that you’re off shift. Plan on seeing Usopp? I saw him… the other day.” Sanji recalled. “He said he’s going to come to the restaurant soon.”

“I need to come to the restaurant.” Luffy sighed. “Or you guys really need to start doing takeout.”

“No way.” Sanji denied as he slowed so Lady Hu could enjoy a good sniff of a mailbox. “But if we were ever to do a delivery, I think we would prioritize places like the fire station just because.” He chuckled. “Cooks aren’t afraid of fire but that doesn’t mean we aren’t cautious.”

“But you guys are pretty up to code. If there ever is a fire we know it was arson.” Luffy shrugged as he patted Lady Hu. “But I really wanna eat your food Sanji.”

“Maybe I can send something to the station or something.” Sanji smiled. “When are you next seeing Sabo? I could send something along when you’re on shift.” That got Luffy smiling. His eyes were so cute. He was really a balm for Sanji’s mornings. “But are you working even more shifts?”

“Sort of.” Luffy smiled. “But you know as much fun as getting your food delivered would be, I think I would enjoy eating next to you more.” Luffy’s smile was accompanied by a slight brush of his hand. “Me you and Hu.”

“Of course you’re bringing her along aren’t you.” Sanji had to laugh. “Are you asking to intrude further than you already are?” He had to ask. That got him a soft laugh. “Your cuteness can only carry you so far.” Sanji warned.

“Well I stopped being a customer. I think I’m a friend now.” Luffy laughed as he tugged at his tank shirt. “So honestly… I want to see how much further I can carry this. Maybe… instead of you cooking we can try somebody else’s cooking for a change.” Lady Hu gave a few barks and Luffy chuckled. “Along with Hu too… that’s if we can ever get our schedules to align outside of ridiculous hours.” Luffy laughed and it bounced around the empty streets. Sanji could only hide his smile before he picked up Lady Hu’s pace. Someone else’s cooking did not sound that bad.

 


End file.
